<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new future by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228182">a new future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never thought of much of a future beyond getting revenge on Kate Argent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>31 days of drabbles about my favorite boys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek never thought of much of a future beyond getting revenge on Kate Argent. He didn’t think his life had much of a purpose anymore.</p>
<p>But his pack and Stiles, especially, changed that.</p>
<p>They showed him his value and worth and how avenging his family’s death was a goal, it shouldn’t be his only goal.</p>
<p>Stiles taught him to hope again and slowly, but surely, Derek began to see more of a future for him.</p>
<p>Lazy mornings in bed.</p>
<p>Late nights screaming in pleasure.</p>
<p>Long afternoon walks going nowhere and everywhere.</p>
<p>And everything in between.</p>
<p>Every future, intertwined with Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>